


Jim Macken

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what this is... it was Sport's Day and I was bored and this happened.<br/>Short freeform poem about Jim's transition into Alois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Macken

He was

young and

scared and

angry and sad and

hopeful. 

 

Then the fire came and

the death and

why

is Luka so cold?

The despair came and

the wandering and

what

does the Earl want?

The pain came and

the fear and

how

is every night so long?

 

Now

He is no longer a

child. 

 

He is 

flamboyant and

loud and

bright and powerful and

happy.

 

(He  _is_  happy.)

 

He is 

Alois Trancy. 

 

And 

Jim Macken

Never existed.  


End file.
